Document DE 10 2006 032 769 A1 discloses a system including a detecting device for detecting an actual position of a person sitting in a seat of a vehicle. The detecting device comprises an electronic camera directed toward the person and an image evaluation unit. The image evaluation unit assigns body parameters to the outer features of the person. A processing device is provided, which assigns geometrical parameters of the vehicle installations optimized to the body parameters. The document also discloses a method for optimization of geometrical parameters of vehicle installations in the surrounding of the person sitting in the seat of the vehicle.
However, according to DE 10 2006 0320769 A1, anatomical data is only captured for one body posture, i.e. sitting down in the seat. Since the electronic camera most probably is located in the dashboard, some parts of the body, like the feet, will be obscured. Further, the anatomical parameters may be obscured by bulky clothes, such as a winter jacket, or a skirt or a dress.
Document JP2009-046026 A discloses the use of an IR camera, e.g. located in an external mirror of the vehicle. The IR camera is able to see the body of a person through e.g. bulky clothes. However, the use of an extra IR camera makes this solution expensive, and also requires an extra step when manufacturing the vehicle.
There is thus a wish for an improved way of determining a body parameter of a person, who is going to use the vehicle.